


All the More

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Amelia visits Minerva in the hospital.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up through book five. Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 'Pairing the Character' competition (character: Amelia Bones).

Amelia sat in a chair beside the hospital bed. Her hands were both holding the right one of the patient lying in the bed.

After a few minutes, Minerva opened her eyes. “Amelia?” she asked groggily. “What are you doing here?”

Amelia smiled softly. “You didn’t think I wouldn’t come to see you, did you?” she asked.

Minerva sighed. “I hate for you to see me like this” she said.

 “And I hate seeing you like this” said Amelia. “I’ll never understand what those Aurors were thinking.”

“That Umbridge woman is awful” said Minerva, making a sour face.

Amelia laughed. “I agree with you” she said. Then she added “Apparently a few of your students gave her more than she bargained for, though.”

“Oh” said Minerva, raising her eyebrows with interest.

“She’s no longer working at Hogwarts, you’ll be happy to know” said Amelia. “And Dumbledore has been reinstated as headmaster.”

“Then the students are safe, at least” said Minerva with a smile.

“Right now I’m more worried about you” said Amelia.

“Oh, I’ll be fine” said Minerva. “You know how tough I am.”

Amelia laughed again. “And I love you all the more for it” she said, kissing Minerva.


End file.
